


For One Night Only

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: This is a deleted scene from "Life Is for the Alive, Honey".





	For One Night Only

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read my fic "Life Is for the Alive, Honey" then you'll be confused. I deleted this out because I wanted that fic to keep going the way it was and not mess with Jack and Karen's relationship, but I also couldn't get this out of my head.

"I need you, and Will and Grace. I don't want to be numb anymore."

Jack gazed up at her beautiful face, illuminated perfectly by the moonlight shining in from the window. He hoped his eyes conveyed everything he was feeling because he had no clue how to put it into words. Instead he lifted his head from the pillow and kissed her sweetly. Karen didn't hesitate to kiss him back, pouring herself into it. It started out gently and friendly, but then Jack traced her bottom lip with is tongue and Karen opened her mouth, accepting him inside. He moved his hands down from her bare back to her butt cheeks, massaging them tenderly in his large hands. Karen whimpered against his lips and put her hands on either side of his head on the pillow, lifting herself up slightly. She parted their mouths and stared down at him, each with questions burning in their eyes.

"Make me feel again, Jackie," she whispered, biting her lip delicately.

Jack nodded and raised himself up capturing a taunt nipple between his lips. Karen moaned and began grinding her hips against his, feeling his cock stiffening between her legs. Jack grabbed her hips and scooted her down further so his erection was lined up with her entrance. He removed his lips from her breast and laid back down, waiting for Karen to open her eyes. Her eyelids fluttered open and she gazed down at him just as she lowered herself, taking him in tantalizingly slow. They both gasped, blue eyes locking on to hazel. She rest her hands on his chest, caressing and feeling his rapid heartbeat beneath her fingertips. Jack moved his hands around to her ass again, grabbing hold and guiding her to begin moving. Karen raised herself slightly, feeling him gliding along her walls sensually and then lowered back down, taking more of him inside. She kept her pace slow, wanting to memorize every sensation so she could keep it in her memories forever.  She closed her eyes and saw every man she had sex with within the past few months begin to disappear. Then she saw her attacker and she felt her breath catch in her throat, her body going stiff as she began to panic.

"Karen," Jack said, realizing he was losing her again. "Karen, look at me."

Karen's eyes opened at the sound of Jack's voice and she felt his love envelop her whole body. The fateful memory of that night evaporated and she only saw Jack. She ground herself down on him harder, feeling the familiar tingle begin to rise within her. Jack sighed as he too felt himself near the edge. Karen leaned over him and captured his lips with hers. She grabbed his hands from her hips and pushed them down by his head, lacing their fingers together as she quickened her movements. They came together, their gasps of pleasure mingling and the awareness of completion surrounding them. 

They stayed together like that, their kisses growing slow and languid until eventually they were just staring into each other's eyes, their foreheads pressed together. Their eyes conveyed their feelings, each knowing this was a one time thing - he helped her heal and she found herself loving him infinitely more than she's ever loved anybody else. 

Jack felt her raise her hips and he slid out of her, their faces grimacing at the loss of contact, but they knew they were connected on a higher level than ever before. He smoothed his hands down her back and found the sheets resting on his thighs, bringing them up over their bodies once again. Karen buried her face in his neck and breathed out heavily, letting any last sign of tension escape her body. 

"I love you, Jack," she sighed as she succumbed to sleep.

"I love you, too, Kare," he murmured, his body following hers into slumber.


End file.
